revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Repercussions
"Repercussions"https://twitter.com/karterhol/status/501847957717929984/photo/1 is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Revenge. It is the seventy-first episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 26, 2014. It was written by Ted Sullivan and directed by Kate Woods. Summary EMILY THORNE OR AMANDA CLARKE -- With David Clarke back in the headlines and Victoria in control, Emily needs a new strategy to orchestrate a reunion with her father.http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/10/revenge-episode-405-repercussions-press.html Recap David visits what he believes is his daughter’s gravesite. Victoria is by his side. Throngs of reporters snap pictures of them. Emily sees footage of this on TV. She takes her frustrations about Victoria getting to her dad first on a poor, defenseless punching bag. Later, she’s in a crowd of onlookers when a speeding car tries to run down David, who is determined to find out what really happened to his daughter. Jack is being harassed by reporters to the point where his sergeant forces him to sit out his shift. His partner, Ben, wonders why Conrad Grayson’s murder case is just gathering dust. He decides to do some digging. He believes that Jack may be the killer until he learns he had an airtight alibi. That doesn’t mean he won’t stop digging. It’ll be tougher to do once his boss forces him to turn over the file. Emily pleads with Charlotte to help her get close to her father. Nolan fears she is rushing to meet a man who doesn’t exist anymore. As for Emily, she thwarts Margaux’s attempt to get a David Clarke exclusive. She then receives a text from Charlotte. It’s an invitation to her father’s hotel room. David isn’t there. He’s been brought to Jack’s place to meet his grandson (who isn’t really his grandson). The only person waiting for Emily in the hotel room is Victoria, who taunts her to tell David who she is. David arrives with Charlotte at Jack house Jack shock see Amanda dad they hug,David says to Jack that he grown into honourable man and is proud of him for looking after he daughter Charlotte taunts Jack with veiled comments as David meets little Carl. She’s manipulating things to cause trouble. David visits Nolan when he learns that Amanda was living above a bar. He thinks he may not have given his daughter the Infinity Box and everything else he left for her. Nolan tells him to not believe everything everyone tells him. He later tells Emily that there’s still a chance she can reconnect with her dad. Daniel continues to get close to Louise, who continues to flirt with him relentlessly. He gives her the idea that he’s a free agent. The two of them succumb to passion. Elsewhere, Emily apologizes to Margaux for how she acted. She wants to do something for David. It helps Margaux circumvent Victoria’s media blackout of David. It involves having Daniel giving him the deed to his old beach house. Margaux gets an exclusive interview as part of this deal. Margaux wants exclusive rights to cover David Clarke. Victoria makes a deal where she gets final approval before anything airs. As for Daniel, he lets Louise know that their time together in the bedroom was a one-time thing. They can still do business together though. Louise appears to be okay with this. Then she gets angry and calls someone at Page 6. She has a story to tell about Daniel Grayson. Emily knows her father needs time to recover. She’ll win him back honestly, with the truth. When he’s ready, she’ll let him know that she’s still here. Emily hears music playing from her new neighbor’s house. It’s a song she used to dance to with her dad. Jack lets her know that he doesn’t want to lie to David again about Carl. He also says that he only wants her to be happy. An intoxicated Charlotte gets into a cab with a strange man. She’s likely looking to feel numb after Jack accused her of being just like Conrad. Back at the beach house, David writes a note to Amanda. He believes she was wronged by someone he trusted. There must be repercussions for this. David vows to his daughter that he will have revenge. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Nestor Serrano as Edward Alvarez *Eltony Williams as Sergeant Kokame Co-Starring Cast *Lex Shontz as Vince *Shannon McClung as Reporter *Mike Kersey as Police Clerk *Payson Lewis as Bellhop Quotes Victoria Grayson: Your plan was perfect Emily save for one detail, your father is alive. And now, you must live with the repercussions of what you've done. Emily Thorne: And so will you. I'll make sure of it. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x05 Promo "Repercussions" (HD) Revenge 4x05 Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 4x05 Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 4x05 1.jpg 4x05 2.jpg 4x05 3.jpg 4x05 4.jpg 4x05 5.jpg 4x05 6.jpg 4x05 7.jpg 4x05 8.jpg 4x05 9.jpg 4x05 10.jpg 4x05 11.jpg 4x05 12.jpg 4x05 13.jpg 4x05 14.jpg 4x05 15.jpg 4x05 16.jpg 4x05 17.jpg 4x05 18.jpg 4x05 19.jpg 4x05 20.jpg 4x05 21.jpg 4x05 22.jpg 4x05 23.jpg 4x05 24.jpg 4x05 25.jpg 4x05 26.jpg 4x05 27.jpg 4x05 28.jpg 4x05 29.jpg 4x05 30.jpg Trivia *David goes to the fake Amanda's grave with Victoria on his side. *Emily tries to reunite with her father. *Nolan and David meet each other. *Jack and David meet each other thanks to Charlotte. *At the end Charlotte is seen with a guy on her side; the same guy who had the same tattoo as the boy who tried to kill David Clarke by car. *The episode ends with David Clarke saying that he will be out to get revenge. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes